Betrayed
by Padwan
Summary: Ichigo is in a living nightmare. Everything he dreams is coming true...even if a person dies. There is one man who can make this happen and he is appearing in every dream who is this guy?


I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

When Ichigo's thinking it will appear in _Italics._

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1

"Ichigo please……..help me" Byakuya was lying on the floor. He lifted his head to look at Ichigo.

_It cant be.....Byakuya.....this can't be happening!_

"Ich…….igo…..please help" his voice was getting fainter. Ichigo took a step back he heard a ringing behind him, he turned around and saw nothing.

He then heard a rustling noise and turned to see Byakuya gone. All was left was the puddle of blood where he was laying and a trace of blood leading to a nearby room.

Ichigo was in Byakuya's house but didn't know how he got there. He followed the trace of blood. It led to a door of a room.

The door opened and all Ichigo saw was a dark room. His hands where trembling and he was loosing his grip on his zanpakuto.

_Why am I hesitating…what is this feeling I have…I cant…I have to…I must._

Ichigo was breathing heavily and walked inside the door suddenly it closed. He was in complete darkness and heard nothing but his breath. Then there were some steps that were running towards his direction he turned around quickly opened the door and ran out.

He looked inside the room and heard the footsteps coming towards him, then they stopped. Out of nowhere a body came from behind and jumped on Ichigo.

Ichigo punched him straight in the face. He then quickly realized it was Byakuya and kneeled beside him. Byakuya made a gesture to come closer. Ichigo felt Byakuya's breathing slowing down to nothing.

"Ichigo…..be careful…..get away from here…"

_What the hell is he talking about… _"WAIT, BYAKUYA YOU CANT DIE!....please don't die.." Ichigo stared at Byakuya's bloody face just to see he was looking up wit terror.

"I see that he managed to escape" said a cold voice. It was a man in a black coat with a hood that covered his face.

"What a pity, I thought he would put up a better fight., oh well" the man looked at Ichigo as he stood up.

_It cant be……no……This cant be true…it cant be him_Ichigo tried to say something but just got stuck in his throat he stepped back as if he was going to make a run for it.

"Oh, Ichigo long time no see." He took another step towards Ichigo. "Why wont you give me a welcoming like before, remember the old times"

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Ichigo began to stutter.

"I know what your thinking 'why is he here, it cant be, it's not possible', well believe it Ichigo I came back and I will have my revenge, I have gotten stronger and I will kill you"

"No…you cant be here…GET AWAY FROM ME" Ichigo stumbled over Byakuya's body and began to run but the walls crumbled and fell on him. He tried getting up but couldn't, it was like all his energy was being drained. He heard the man coming nearer.

"What happened Ichigo, your stuck want me to help you with that." He began to laugh. And stomped on Ichigo's head.

Ichigo felt his head burst and began to fall into a dark space. Then he saw a light it was a soul of a girl reached her hand to grab his. His face was puzzled he only saw tears coming from her face. One landed on his cheek.

Ichigo jumped out of bed and felt a drop on his cheek. He looked up to see if the girl was there but saw nothing but his empty ceiling.

_It was just a dream _he thought _But what was he doing there…can this mean anything…why was I so powerless…why is it that every time I see him I get weaker._

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. He quickly went to the door and opened it. He was surprise to see Hanataro standing.

With a quick move Hanataro went on his knees. "Captain Kurosaki, Captain Commander wishes to see you at the 4th Squads Headquarters immediately."

"Hanataro." said Ichigo with a calm voice. "Yes, Captain". "How many time do I have to tell me just call me Ichigo." "Yes, Capta…I mean Ichigo."

"That's better, tell the old man I'll be right there." "Yes, sir" Hanataro then closed the door and left.

Ichigo looked at his haori and begin to remember the day he got it. It was the day after he had fought the Bounto. The Captain Commander himself recommended him the position.

He remembered when he got accepted as Captain of the 5th squad. Though he felt somewhat uncomfortable taking Aizen's place, and he knew it would not be easy replacing Momo's past captain.

Snapping out of his memories, he put on his haori and went to take Zangetsu. He hesitated and remembering how powerless he felt even though he had Zangetsu by his side. Ichigo stared at it then took hold of it firmly and jumped out through the window. His mind was empty the whole way there. He didn't fell like thinking.

When he got to the Headquarters he saw all the captains and vice captains surrounding a patient.

"Ichigo please I ask you when you see the patient stay calm they are in a critical condition," Captain Unohana put her hand on his shoulder and lead him to where the patient was. The Captains made a path so he can see.

_No this is…no…why did this happen...what is going on!_

Ichigo was stunned and looked upon Byakuya's face he was in the exact condition as in his dream his face was bloody as if someone had punched him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON. WHO DID THIS? EXPLAIN THIS." Ichigo was going on a rampage knocking everything. Renji and Chad held him down. Until he was calm they let him go and he stood up.

"Ichigo please, Byakuya is resting, he will be fine." Unohana gently tugged him and made a gesture so he can sit.

"This isn't easy for any of us, so shut your yap and stay calm" Renji was pacing around the room restlessly.

"When I was taking a stroll I found him lying down on the floor, it seems he was attacked by surprise...he didn't even have his zanpakuto."

Ichigo looked up to see the 8th squad Captain Kyouraku "I got there just in time, he could have been dead from the loss of blood."

Ichigo barely understood what he heard, he looked around the room and saw nothing but sad faces. He got up and walked out of the room. He found the nearest window and jumped out. He ran far away with no destination.

"Why are you running"Ichigo stopped and looked around him_. I know that voice…there it came from the shadows._

Ichigo pointed his zanpaktou to the shadow cast by the trees. "Why that's not very welcoming"

"Oh, it's you" Ichigo put his sword down and looked up at the dark sky . "I'm guessing you want to talk'

Yoruichi jumped from the tree and sat next to him. "Tell me what's bothering you."


End file.
